


Know Your Name

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: 4minute (Band), BTOB, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Romance, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Hyuna loves to make coffee but her coffee shop isn't very interesting until a certain tatted up man decides to be a regular.





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> This was shameless fluff inspired by Hyuna dancing for that one Jay Park vid. Enjoy!

Hyuna wipes down the tables for the fifth time that morning. It's been so slow and she's about ready to quit the small coffee shop to switch to Starbucks or some other chain. She liked the idea of being a trained barista at a small, unknown company but it's the fifth day in a row where she's served a max of two customers in five hours.

She drops down into a chair and stares out the window at all the people passing by without stopping in. Hyuna huffs and puts her head in her arms on the table. She should have known that a coffee shop in the center of Gangnam wouldn't do well. These business moguls would rather go to Starbucks or not get coffee at all. They wouldn't know real coffee if she poured it on their heads.

"Excuse me," someone says. Hyuna jumps to her feet and stumbles slightly from getting up too fast. A good looking guy stands in the door not fully entering the shop. He has jet black hair that's shaved on the sides but longer hair on top that flops attractively to the side and back in a way that says I tried but not really. He's covered almost completely in tattoos and Hyuna isn't sure what to do with her herself.

"Is this place open," he asks.

Hyuna has to stop herself from opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She nods instead to save herself the humiliation of talking. Normally she's calm, collected, cool. But she was moping and caught off guard. She saunters behind the counter of the bar to the register.

"Sorry about that, what can I get for you," she asks. He gives a lazy half smile and Hyuna wishes it didn't make her heart stutter but he's ridiculously attractive.

"I've been dying for a good dead eye, do you have that?"

Hyuna nods and punches the buttons on the register for half espresso half dripped coffee, "for here or to go?"

"What's the difference?"

Hyuna looks up, "a glass mug or a paper cup."

"For here," he smiles again and Hyuna looks back at the register. 

"That'll be $3.50," she says and gives him her sweet, customer smile. He gives a full smile back and hands her a $5. 

"It'll take a little while since I have to drip the coffee," Hyuna warns giving him back his change. He nods his head and takes a seat at a table near the register and pulls a notebook out of his bag. 

Hyuna's glad to finally be able to make coffee. She'd make it without customers if she could but she can't waste supplies like that unless it's about to expire and there's too much around. Which, unfortunately, has happened. 

She turns on the espresso machine then turns to the front of the counter to gently start dripping water over the beans. She can feel the man's eyes on her but she's okay with it. She's used to people staring when she makes coffee. It's an art and just like other art forms it's beautiful to watch. 

She smiles gently as her shoulder moves in slow circles to pour the hot water and her free arm is behind her back out of the way. The end of her pony tail tickles her neck and she shakes her head to move it effectively moving her bangs out of her eyes as well. 

All too soon she's done making the coffee. She pours the carefully made coffee over the cup of espresso so it doesn't over blend. Hyuna sets the cup on a small tray and carries it over to him.

"Thank you," he says giving her another half smile and taking the cup from the tray.

"It was my pleasure," she responds and returns to behind the counter to clean up. She lets the espresso machine do a full clean, she doubts it will be used again today and it will allow her to get through close and clean up more easily. Then she tosses the beans she used to brew the coffee and rinses out the pot. 

Hyuna holds back a sigh as she looks around the still empty cafe. It's back to pretending to look busy. Hyuna wipes down the counter so many time she's actually looking forward to watching the cup he's drinking out of when he's finished just for a change of pace.

She thinks she keeps feeling the man's eyes on her but every time she looks up to catch him he's writing furiously in his notebook. It must just be wishful thinking on her part, she tells herself.

Hyuna's staring at the counter lost in thought when his chair scrapes back against concrete floor loudly making her jump. He gives Hyuna an apologetic smile. 

"Can I get another?"

"Do you want to die of caffeine overdose," Hyuna replies. Sometimes she wishes she had a better filter for what she says. He gives a small laugh. It's a nice sound, Hyuna thinks. She cringes and says, "Sorry, of course you can if you want."

"No, you're right. Can I get a Cafe Au Lait instead."

Hyuna wrinkles her nose cutely and praises, "Much better choice."

He sits back down. She's sure she can feel his eyes on her now and she glances up at him to see that she's right. She uses the same meticulousness to make the Cafe Au Lait and brings it to him on the tiny tray.

"How much was this," he asks. 

"$2," she replies. He hands her the bills and then glances down at her chest before looking back up.

"You're not wearing a name tag," he states. 

"Excuse me," she replies very put off. She wonders if he's using that as an excuse to glance at her not so huge rack, but rack none-the-less.

His cheeks color, "Oh I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out your name. You make coffee beautifully."

She resists the urge to say I know in a snarky tone and instead says, "Thank you."

"But seriously, what's your name?" Hyuna squints her eyes at him. 

"I'm not a creep, don't worry, I just want to know your name."

"Maybe I'll give it to you next time you visit," Hyuna says haughtily and walks away. 

"I'm Jay Park. You know, in case you were curious." Hyuna glances at him from behind the counter but doesn't say anything. Jay gives her small smirk. He stares at her as he downs his coffee and then leaves the shop.


	2. 002

It's been over a week since Jay Park visited the shop and Hyuna hates what he's done to her. He slowly started consuming her thoughts until all she can really think about is this mysterious guy who seems to love coffee and wants to know her name.

Now instead of obsessing over anyone coming into the shop, she's watching the door closely for that floppy hair, sexy tattoos, and annoyingly amazing smile. She's wondering if she should have played it so cool but at the time he seemed kind of weird. 

Hyuna's slumped in a stool behind the counter and leaning over it. She's playing with a spoon in a cup of coffee she made for herself but she realized she probably shouldn't be having caffeine when she's stuck doing nothing for the next few hours. Now the coffee has turned into an object there solely to keep her hands busy while she zones out.

It's, of course, when she's not paying attention that Jay finally makes an appearance at the shop. Hyuna doesn't notice the door open or someone walking up to the counter until he stands in front of her and coughs.

Startled, Hyuna looks up and tries to hide the excitement she feels rising in her. Instead she stands up and goes to the register.

"Sorry about that, what can I get for you?"

"Your name," he says, a cheeky smile spread across his face. Hyuna hates that her first thought is that she missed his smile.

"That's not on the menu," she replies giving him a taste of his own medicine. 

"In that case, I'll take a dead eye."

Hyuna punches it into the register again and Jay drops exactly $3.50 on the counter before taking a seat at the table he was at before. 

When Hyuna brings it out him he takes it and says, "So I'm back. You said you'd give me your name if I came back."

Hyuna smiles, "I said I might give you my name if you came back."

Jay opens his mouth to protest but Hyuna is saved when the door opens and surprisingly another customer enters. Hyuna quickly takes care of him and he leaves the store happy with his Latte to go. Hyuna's happy, with the man who just left she's served more customers today than in the past 3 days combined. 

Her good mood has her humming to herself as she cleans up the counter occasionally whisper rapping out loud to her favorite song of the moment, Guilty by Dynamic Duo, as it plays over the speakers in the cafe. 

"So you can rap pretty well, make great coffee look like an art form, and be incredibly hard to get. What else can you do," Jay asks breaking Hyuna from the small world she'd been in before. She immediately stops going along with the song and looks at him.

"Oh, I forgot you were here."

"You really do love making coffee, don't you? I'm almost hurt you forgot me. But I'll let you make it up to me if you tell me your name," Jay smiles at her and leans his chair back on two legs. 

Hyuna figures she's had enough of dragging him around, "Kim Hyuna."

"Wait, what," Jay says surprise written across his face as his chair drops harshly back on all four pegs. 

"My name is Hyuna," she says shrugging and continuing to wipe down the counter. 

Jay stays silent forcing Hyuna to glance up at him. He's looking at her with a smile so big she thinks it might break his face in half. He crosses his arms and continues looking at her sucking his bottom lip between his teeth in thought.

"Don't look so satisfied. You'll make me regret telling you," Hyuna says and walks back behind the counter.

"I was just thinking, maybe we're destined to be together," he replies. Hyuna wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"I need to take a bath after you just dumped all that grease on me," she remarks and wipes at her arms. 

Jay throws his head back in laughter, "Beautiful and full of witty remarks. I restate my earlier opinion, is there anything you can't do?"

Hyuna looks at him with a completely straight face, "Yea, get weirdos to stop being grossly cheesy."

Jay laughs again and finishes off his coffee, "I suppose you're right. I'll try to come up with better lines next time. Until then." Jay waves and then blows a kiss and winks, hamming it up as he walks towards the door. Hyuna presses her lips firmly together to keep from laughing but she can't help the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. With all his tattoos and hard angles, she didn't think he would be able to make such a fool of himself in front of a girl he was obviously trying to get.

It is that moment that Hyuna knew she was hopelessly done for.


	3. Final

It was exactly a week later again when Jay showed his face to Hyuna. He came in whilst Hyuna was serving an unusual string of customers and he patiently waited at his usual table. Hyuna didn’t even bother asking what he wanted when she finally finished with the last person. She just automatically made a Dead Eye and brought it out to him.

“You know where this coffee would be especially great,” he asks.

“No,” Hyuna sighs an edge of teasing in voice, “But I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

“My place,” he smiles like he just made the funniest joke, “Then we could both enjoy a good cup and maybe you’d sit with me for a while.”

Hyuna rolls her eyes and purposefully walks behind the counter and stares at him. Jay laughs.

“Maybe you’re right. That’s moving too fast. Maybe we could get a cup of coffee from somewhere else together.”

“That’s blasphemous,” Hyuna’s voice drops the playful tone.

Jay holds his hands up, “My bad. Maybe a movie then? Do you watch movies or are you too captivated with how gorgeous you are?”

“I thought you were going to try and come up with better lines,” Hyuna graces him with a small smile.

“I’m trying my hardest here. Don’t leave me hanging.”

A customer comes in before Hyuna can answer. She quickly takes care of him making him an iced americano to go and giving him one of the fresh scones the cafe imports from the bakery down the street. 

He eats the scone messily at a table near the door. Jay and Hyuna stay silent, neither of them wanting to continue their banter in the midst of a stranger. 

The customer leaves soon after finishing the scone also leaving a huge mess on the table for Hyuna to clean up. He didn’t even bother throwing out the paper bag the scone came on.

“Rude,” Jay comments eyeing the scattered crumbs and garbage.

Hyuna shrugs and walks to the table with a rag to wipe it down. She throws the bag away and scatters the crumbs to the floor with the rag for someone else to deal with. Not the best way to handle a mess but she’ll probably end up doing the sweeping anyway even though her ever absent boss says she’ll do the sweeping and mopping. It almost never happens that way.

The door opens again and Hyuna almost wishes the cafe was back to having 2 customers tops. Almost. She doesn’t get a chance to look at who it is before a heavily tattooed arm is being thrown over her shoulders and an all too familiar voice is in her ear.

“Noona, let’s go out tonight. I need a break from studying all day, everyday,” he whines.

“Ilhoon-ah,” Hyuna chastises, “We went out two nights ago. Don’t try to play that game with me.”

“Then let’s just go out,” he replies. 

Hyuna smiles but sighs, “I’ll think about it. Are you ordering anything?”

“Are you paying,” He asks but Hyuna gives him a glare that could send ice through the bravest man’s heart, “You’re right, I should pay. I’ll have that coffee press thing you did for me last time.”

Hyuna nods and goes back behind the counter. She glances at Jay just remembering he’s there but for once he’s not looking at her, instead he’s glaring at Ilhoon as Ilhoon walks lazily around the store looking at the decorations on the walls and out the windows. 

Hyuna sets up the french press to start making Ilhoon’s coffee. But for some reason she’s more distracted than usual watching her best friend be glared at by her potential love interest. She then wonders why she calls Jay that but quickly pushes that from her mind. She has bigger worries than her unusual thought patterns.

“Noona, why is this guy glaring at me,” Ilhoon says finally noticing Jay’s death stare when he sits at a table across from the elder.

“Ilhoon, this is a regular customer. His name is Jay Park. Jay, this is Ilhoon,” she says. She won’t explain Ilhoon, she’s kind of enjoying watching Jay be jealous.

“Are you into younger guys,” Jay asks Hyuna but not taking his eyes away from Ilhoon. Hyuna almost laughs at the way Jay puffs out his chest. He might as well be a bird trying to show his prettiest colors.

“Not particularly,” Hyuna replies breezily enjoying leaving Jay floundering like he does with her every time he leaves the shop.

Hyuna glances at Ilhoon to give him a secret smile but his head is turned to look at something happening outside. 

“Ilhoon-ah, Did you get another tattoo,” Hyuna asks, “and on your neck of all places?”

“Oh yea,” he replies his head snapping to look at Hyuna before giving her a goofy grin, “I forgot to tell you. Do you like it?”

He cranes his head to the side and pulls the collar of his shirt down so Hyuna can get a better look. She picks up his finished coffee and walks it to him. Then she moves his hands away pushing up his shaggy hair and pulling the collar of his shirt down further to get a better look at the colorful koi fish now swimming on the side of his neck. 

“Ilhoon, you know this isn’t a good place for a tattoo. How are you going to get a job like that?”

“Noona, stop being such a nag,” he replies.

She slaps him lightly on the side of the head, “Then stop being so stupid.”

Hyuna sighs, “This is what happens when I leave you be for too long.”

Jay’s chair suddenly scrapes against the concrete floor and he stands up so fast it falls to the floor clanging loudly. 

“I’m gonna go,” he says, something flashing in his eyes that Hyuna can’t quite understand.

“Why,” Ilhoon asks completely unaware of the tension in the air, “Do you want to come to the club with us?”

“Yah, I never said I would go.”

“Noona,” he whines dragging out all the vowels, “please.”

“I don’t want to,” she says softly to Ilhoon but she’s looking at Jay so he understands. At least, she hopes he understands.

“Who am I going to use to keep all the annoying girls off of me,” he whines. Hyuna breaks her staring contest with Jay to slap Ilhoon lightly on the side of the head. 

“Maybe you should learn to just deal with it or better yet, don’t go and instead study because your finals are coming up.”

“Fine, maybe I’ll go ask Jiyoon to go with me.” 

That grabs Hyuna’s attention, “Jiyoon? That girl you were major crushing on last semester?”

Ilhoon smiles and nods so hard Hyuna’s afraid his head might pop off.

“I’ve been talking with her a lot recently and I think she might like me,” Ilhoon replies with the cheesy grin he reserves solely for when he isn’t trying to be a smooth asshole who doesn’t really want attention.

“What the hell are you doing here then?”

“You’re right, as always, Noona. I’ll catch you on the flipside,” he says and gives Hyuna a hug, “Jay, right? Nice meeting you man.”

Ilhoon is gone as fast as he appeared. Jay is still standing with his chair tipped over behind him staring down Hyuna who is wiping down the spot where Ilhoon’s coffee spilled a little bit.

“Not your boyfriend?”

“Definitely not my boyfriend. More like a little brother. Why,” Hyuna asks challenging Jay to say what they both know has been going on these past three weeks. They don’t know each other well but the attraction is definitely there. 

“Please tell me you’re single.”

Hyuna straightens up and gives him a soft smile and nods. The smile that breaks across Jay’s face makes her heart melt. Jay closes takes a few steps to close the space between them. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he warns and then he’s tentatively placing a small kiss on her lips. He pulls back to look at her to make sure it’s alright. Hyuna reaches up entangling her fingers the the soft hair at the back of his head. She pulls his head close again and kisses him with all she has. He kisses her back just as passionately wrapping his arms fully around her waist.

They pull back reluctantly to catch their breath. 

“How about a date? Tonight? Preferably as soon as you get off.”

Hyuna laughs, “Sounds great.”


End file.
